


Maji Snapchat 2000%

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Snapchat, is that even a tag on here, it is now lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dumb drabbles about the boys and snapchat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maji Snapchat 2000%

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no excuse other than i wanted to write the utapri boys snapchatting and dumb shenanigans  
> gonna add more tags after i write more later on, no promises on how often i can update due to work starting soon tho

_"Rei-chan! You have an iPhone now, right?"_

_"Oh! Otoyan, I do, I do! I still don’t know how to use it though."_

_"I can teach you! Let’s get you Snapchat first!"_

It’s been about a week or so since Reiji upgraded his phone, slowly getting used to it, though he seems to be able to use Snapchat well enough, thanks to Otoya’s help.

Having a quick break during work, Otoya checked his phone in the dressing room. “Ahh, Tokiya! Rei-chan left me snaps, come look at them with me!”

Knowing he’d be forced to look at them anyway, Tokiya gave in with a sigh and plopped down next to the redhead on the couch. “It seems like he’s adjusting to his upgrade pretty well.”

"All thanks to my help!" Otoya grinned, opening up the app. "Oh, there’s four!"

The first snap is a close up on Ranmaru’s face, the caption reading  **"Found a sleeping RanRan!"**

"This can’t end well…" Tokiya mumbled to himself. Otoya just laughed.

Opening up the second snap, it was another picture of Ranmaru, this time looking disgruntled, and  **"UH-OH"**  was all the caption said.

"Rei-chan sure takes a lot of snaps of Kurosaki-senpai, doesn’t he?" Otoya said, looking up at Tokiya. "They must be pretty close!"

"…That’s all you’re getting from this?" Tokiya asked, lookingly slightly concerned over both Reiji and Otoya.

Otoya hummed in response, not quite understanding what Tokiya meant, as he opened the third.

No caption this time, just a blurry photo of Ranmaru. Or at least that’s all that was able to be made out in it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tokiya closed his eyes and sighed. “Honestly, Kotobuki-senpai…”

Otoya nervously laughed, opening up the last snap. He was greeted with  Ranmaru taking a selfie of himself throwing up a victory sign as he sat on top of a roughed up Reiji.

"Do you think Rei-chan’s okay?" Otoya asked, a little worried.

Tokiya tried to stifle his laughter. “Kotobuki-senpai’s fine, probably. We have to get back to work now. You can worry about them later.”

"Ahh! Okay, okay, let’s go!"


End file.
